Set Me Free
by BaybeeHannah18
Summary: A girl and a team from two totally different worlds are put together to solve crimes. But what will it be like for the team and especially one Mossad Officer when they find out who she works for. FIRST NCIS STORY.
1. I am a soldier

**Helloooo. This is my first NCIS story so please be nice! I've had a character like this in my head for so long I just had to get her out! LOL.**

* * *

><p>A man who is willing to accept restriction and barriers and is not afraid of them is free. A man who does nothing but fight restrictions and barriers will usually be trapped.<p>

I'm happy...for being free from those people who had been not so good to me. The people who kept me restricted and behind barriers. The people who made me who I am.

I am their soldier.

To them...Thirteen.

Like many others, I am a number to them. But...To the outside world...I am a name.

A name that they tried to make me forget but failed.

my name...

Dakota Jenner.

The name they will never forget. I was their dream soldier. They got what they wanted, a strong, souless, unbeatable...Killer.

The others? Terminated. They were dangerous nonetheless.

I was all alone.

Our enemy?

Mossad.

Reason?

To the soldiers...Forever unknown.

But then...Everything changed. My hate for Mossad, who I was.

Let me tell you a story of how I became their killer soldier to an NCIS agent. How I became free.

This...Is my story.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short but that's it for now. :)<strong>

**Will update as soon as I can.**


	2. Thirteen

**Please excuse anyone that seem's OOC. Like I said it's my first NCIS story. The story is also set during Season 6.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>DAKOTA'S POV<strong>_

_I came to the OS when I was 10 years old. They took me during the night when I was sleeping. I have been here for 14 years now. They keep us locked up 23 hours a day...They give us one hour to roam around outside and have some kind of freedom. They have their own little school here so we grow up with an education. That was basically the only nice thing they did for us._

_Those who did not meet up to their requirements were terminated. Those are the ones that don't even make it to 16 years old._

_There are very few that have made it, including myself. Then one day...She came._

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this Director?" Diego Sanchez asked the red head. He and Director Shepherd were looking through a window that had some highly trained soldiers on the other side.<p>

"Of course, I think that they would be a good asset to my team." She replied. She had no idea what really goes on here. She had no idea that they kidnapped children and made them into soldiers. She practically thought it was a place that had the same training as Mossad.

"Ok then, take your pick" Diego said as he sighed. The Director looked at the soldiers. Three women, three men. One of the women stood out the most though, and it wasn't because she was the only blonde one.

"What can you tell me about the blonde?" She asked. Diego smiled.

"Thirteen. She's the favorite. Amazing fighting skills, strong, beautiful, never hesitates, hasn't lost a fight in 5 years. Shows great dedication to her work. Thirteen's the best out of all of them" He left out the part where she's ruthless when killing someone as small as a child and that she can sometimes be aggressive.

"Does she have a real name?" The Director asked while looking at him. Diego looked through some files that were on a small table next to him until he found Thirteen's.

"You don't know?" Jenny thought it was ridiculous that he didn't even know her name.

"It's hard to keep track when you have so many" He replied while picking up Thirteen's file and opening it.

"Ah, here it is. Dakota Jenner." Jenny nodded and looked back at Dakota, or as Diego calls her, "Thirteen".

Dakota was looking straight ahead, barley even blinking her crystal blue eyes. Stood as straight and still as a crocodile can be. She had her long hair that stopped at the middle of her back up in a low ponytail. She had eye-skimming bangs and the shorter parts of her hair hung down the side of her face.

The director smiled.

"I think she would fit in well with the team."

"I thought you might like her." Diego said. He then pressed the speaker button.

"Thirteen can you come out please. Everyone else, back to your stations" He asked. While the others left in a different direction Dakota walked forward and out of the room. She turned and stood in front of the Director while Diego stood just behind her. He looked Dakota straight in the eye as did she.

"Thirteen this is Director Jenny Shepherd. She works with NCIS" Jenny gave a warm, welcoming smile. Dakota gave her a small, unsure like smile. Jenny stretched her hand out.

"Pleasure to meet you Dakota." Dakota's smile dropped as she shook the red heads hand. The Director saw the change.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked. Dakota looked at Diego and he looked back sternly. She looked back at the red head.

"No, I just haven't been called that in a long time." She said quietly as she let go of her hand, then she looked back at Diego.

"Your gonna be going with the Directer back to NCIS to work there. So go pack your things" He ordered. Dakota nodded her head once.

"Yes sir" Then she walked past them and down to her room. Jenny turned to face the 2 inch taller man. He smiled.

"I hope you know what your dealing with." He said.

"I hope the same thing for you too." She smiled the same smile back.

* * *

><p>"So Dakota where were you born?" Jenny asked as she was driving down the highway back to NCIS which was a thirty minute drive away. Dakota was looking straight ahead.<p>

"Los Angeles." She simply replied.

"And how long have you been in DC for?"

"14 years" She answered simply again. Jenny raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, 14 years? How old were you?" She asked as she took a quick glance at the young soldier. Dakota sighed.

"I was ten"

"Alrighty then." Jenny said as she took a right turn.

"You'll like the team. They're very unique. Don't worry though, you won't be the only girl there." Dakota looked at her.

"Who is the other girl?" She asked.

"Ziva David. She's a nice girl once you get to know her."

"Ziva?"

"Mmhm, she's our Mossad Liaison." Dakota's breath got caught in her throat when she heard the word Mossad.

"Mossad?" She asked.

"Yeah, is there something wrong?" Jenny asked when she looked at her. Dakota shook her head.

"No, just checking..." She said as she looked ahead again. 'This is not going to be good' She thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it. Introductions will be in the next chapter. :) R&amp;R.<strong>

**Will update as soon as I can.**


	3. Learn

**Excuse any OCC ness.**

* * *

><p>It was the most boring day ever. For Tony at least. They had no case so they were all stuck doing their reports. DiNozzo was doodling more than writing. That's when the elevator dinged and he looked up to see the Director and a a good looking blonde behind her. He stopped doodling and got up to greet them.<p>

"Director Shepherd, how was your trip to Baltimore. I see you brought a friend." He said as he smiled and looked at Dakota.

"You can stop drooling DiNozzo she's way out of your league" Jenny replied smartly. Ziva smirked. Gibbs finally got up from his seat and walked over to his boss, agent and the stranger.

"What can I do for ya Jen?" He asked with a smirk.

"Gibbs, meet your new team member. Dakota Jenner" She gestured over to Dakota who looked Gibbs straight in the eye. Gibbs soon lost his smirk and started walking towards the stairs.

"A word Director." Jenny rolled her eyes and started for the stairs.

"Stay here Dakota" She instructed. Dakota nodded and looked back at the team.

"Wow, Dakota, nice name. For the future how about we shorten it to Kota as Dakota is a bit of a mouthful?" Tony asked with a smile. Ziva and McGee raised their eyebrows.

"If that's better for all of you then I'm ok with it." She said with a small smile. Tony held his hand out.

"Anthony DiNozzo, everyone calls me Tony." She shook his hand. He then pointed over to McGee.

"That over there is McRomeo-"

"McGee" Tim Called.

"Right, McGee, that's Tim McGee-" Kota gave a nod to McGee.

"And this right here is Miss Ziva David." Kota looked over at Ziva and tried to act normal. Ziva stood up and walked around her desk to stand in front of her. She held her hand out.

"Pleasure to meet you" She said. Kota forced a smile as she took her hand. She looked down at Ziva's chest and saw the Star of David.

"Mossad?" She asked, trying to act like it was news to her which technically it was.

"Born and raised." Ziva replied. Then she turned skeptical. Something didn't seem right in Kota's voice when she said it. It was in Ziva's training to know. McGee finally stood up and walked over to the group.

"What about you Kota? Where are you from?" He asked. She smirked and then looked at Ziva.

"The OS." Ziva's gaze soon hardened.

"The what?" Tony asked. Ziva answered for him while still staring at Kota.

"Operation Soldier" Both women continued to stare at on another.

* * *

><p>Gibbs closed the door the the Directors office once she had stepped through.<p>

"What are you doing?" He asked when he turned to look at her. She stood behind her desk and looked at him.

"What I'm doing is giving you a new team member."

"Why? Isn't 3 enough?" He wondered.

"I thought you could use the help and I think she would be a good asset to the team-"

"We don't need her." He interrupted. Jenny sighed.

"That's what you said about Ziva. And look what happened." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Give her a chance. A month tops. You may change your mind like you did with Ziva." Gibbs just stared at her.

"Who does she work for?" He asked.

"The OS." Gibbs looked down.

"You left Mossad and OS together downstairs" He said as he looked up. Jenny looked confused at him.

"What's wrong with that?" She asked.

"You should of done your research. The OS and Mossad are sworn enemies for classified reasons."

"I'm sure Ziva and Dakota have some self control." She said.

"Do you know the training they go through at the OS? Unless you do, don't assume." With that he left. Jenny was left there looking shocked.

* * *

><p>"Must be nice working for someone who doesn't command you to kill a child" Kota said coldly. Kota realized she just became a hypocrite, but she didn't care.<p>

"I could say the same to you right now." Ziva replied. That's when Gibbs came past. They all looked at him.

"You." He pointed at Kota. "With me." He said as he walked towards the elevator. Kota gave one last glance at Ziva and then followed her new boss. Ziva's eyes followed her until the elevator doors closed, then she sat back down at her desk.

"This could get ugly" Tony whispered to McGee who were both stood in the middle of the bullpen.

"Could?" McGee whispered back.

* * *

><p>Once Kota was in the elevator and the doors had shut, Gibbs flipped the switch to bring it to a pause. Kota just looked ahead.<p>

"If you have something to say just say it." She said simply. Gibbs then fully turned to look at her.

"Why are you here?" He asked coldly.

"I was hand picked by YOUR Director."

"I know about the situation with Mossad. Unfortunately for us she didn't." Kota sighed.

"What do you expect from me?" She asked.

"I expect you to have some self control and get along with everyone, especially Ziva."

"You afraid I'll snap her neck? I can contain myself." She said looking at him. He glared at her. She glared back.

"Welcome to the team" He said as his cell phone rang, he flipped the switch and the elevator came back to life. Gibbs felt like he was having Déjá Vu. It was like him and Ziva all over again.

* * *

><p>Gibbs and Kota both came out of the elevator and started walking to the bullpen.<p>

"Grab your gear, dead Marine in Quantico." Everyone started grabbing their things. Kota stopped by the window. Gibbs spoke as he was grabbing his gun.

"Dakota, you'll be partnered with Ziva." They both looked at him shockingly.

"Um, Gibbs do you think that's a good idea?" Ziva asked. Gibbs walked round his desk and towards the elevator.

"Nope, but if your gonna work together you need to learn how to." He said as he stepped into the elevator as did everyone else. Both Ziva and Kota were not looking forward to this new partnership. 'It's gonna be a long day.' Ziva thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Two chapters in one day. That's a first for me. :) Hope you like. R&amp;R. <strong>


	4. Week Two

**I suck at doing my own cases so I'm just gonna base it off a case from Season 5 that didn't happen until now. If that makes sense. You'll prob know which case. Obviously my own stuff will be added and I will be changing it a bit from the episode. :)**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>DAKOTA'S POV<span>_**

_Week one at NCIS was kind of normal. Me and Ziva were able to put our differences aside for the entire week even though there was still some bickering. I got to meet the strange goth looking scientist Abby and the ME everyone calls Ducky. Week two, day one had an interesting...Somewhat intense case._

_Gibbs had put me at the desk that was at the end and next to McGee's. They had taken down the wall like thing that was in the way so they could all see me and I could see them._

* * *

><p>Kota was busy trying to read her "The Hunger Games" book without lashing out at Tony to get him to stop bothering her and acting like a child. She sighed and looked up at him annoyed as he sliced the book out of her hands and continued to make ninja type noises.<p>

"Come on Katniss, hit me with your best shot" He said, pointing to his stomach. Kota just looked back at her book and ignored him. He sliced the book down again. She looked back up at him even more annoyed.

"Does that make you wanna hit me?" He asked. McGee looked up from his report and at them both.

"It's really tempting. And your childishness is noted. But I think I'm gonna pass because you'll just get seriously injured. Maybe Ziva will do it." She replied and started reading her book again. Ziva had only just walked in when she heard the last sentence.

"Maybe Ziva will do what?" She asked. That's when Gibbs strode in.

"Nothing accept grab your gear." He said as he started grabbing his own.

"Bethesda Naval Hospital. Attacked an orderly, busted up the place, come on let's go" He said as he headed towards the elevator. Kota put her book down and grabbed her things like everyone else.

* * *

><p>Ziva snapped photo's of the evidence that was lay on the ground while Tony and Gibbs spoke to the orderly that was attacked.<p>

"This is a secure unit." The man said.

"How long has he been here?" Gibbs asked as he walked around the box room that had no windows.

"He got shipped home from Iraq about two weeks ago. He's been receiving treatment for Post Traumatic Stress..." He replied.

"What happened to him?" Tony asked as he was knelt down looking at the prescribed pills that lay all over the floor.

"Beats the hell outta me. The guy didn't talk much." Tony looked up at him.

"That's typical with PTSD. The shrink has been trying to get him to open up as part of his treatment." He finished. Ziva looked up from her camera.

"What's the other part?" She asked.

"MEDS. A combination of Antidepressant, Proxy Tenant...Only mild sedatives to help him sleep."

"Outside." Gibbs said to the two. They both followed.

"You already done in here?" The man asked Tony.

"Yep, don't need to look the one place we know he's not." He answered as he walked out.

* * *

><p>McGee, Gibbs and the Orderly were walking down the hospital hallway to the Break Room while McGee read out the Marine's file.<p>

"Corporal Damon Werth, part of the Second Marines Station in Roma Di. Transferred out 15 days ago, ahead of his unit. Brief stops at Ramsteins airbase in Germany then here." He finished then looked up from the file.

"What happened after he went all buno?" Gibbs asked the Orderly.

"He jacked a ride, pulled it out of the driveway." They had finally reached the break room and Gibbs went straight for the broken window to look out of it.

"Where's the driver?" Gibbs asked. McGee and the Orderly looked at the mess.

"Uh, well th-there was alot going on I.." Gibbs turned around, walked up to him and asked again.

"Where's the driver?" he asked loudly.

"I don't know" The man said calmly.

"Boss I could pull up the exterior cameras, might be able to see something." McGee suggested. Gibbes glared at him.

"In-fact I could, probably, be doing that right now instead of talking about it." He said as he turned on his heel. Gibbs just looked at the Orderly and left.

* * *

><p>Kota, Tony and Ziva were all outside investigating the scene. Kota was taking pictures of the broken window that was on the first floor of the hospital while Ziva was stuck listening to Tony's "Speech".<p>

"Alright listen up people." He began. Both Kota and Ziva looked at each other, not that surprised at what he was doing.

"Our fugitive has been on the run for ninety minutes." He continued. Kota looked up from her camera.

"It has been three hours Tony." She said, then she went back to taking a picture of white clothing that had something red on it. Tony ignored her.

"Average foot speed over uneven ground, barring injuries, is four miles per hour." He continued.

"He's not on foot he's in a car." Ziva said. Tony also ignored her.

"What I need from each and every one of you. Is a hard target search." Kota just ignored him and took pictures of tire tracks.

"Of every gas station, residence, warehouse, farmhouse, hen house, outhouse and dog house in the area." He said without taking a breath.

"Our fugitive has a name, and it is-"

"Corporal Damon Werth." Gibbs said as he and McGee came up behind him. Ziva and Kota looked at them both as they come forward. McGee went towards Tony.

"Hey, the Tommy Lee Jones speech? Everytime we have a fugitive, really?" He asked thinking the Senior Field Agent was being ridiculous. Tony just shrugged his shoulders. Gibbs spoke up.

"Not just a fugitive. Werth took a hostage."

"Who?" Kota asked.

"Dr. Adrian De La Casa. I'll put a BOLO out on his car. De La Casa is one of the attending Psychiatrists on the ward, had the graveyard shift. " McGee answered.

"Involved in Werth's treatment?" She asked. McGee nodded

"Might help his chances." She thought.

"I knows who he's dealing with." Gibbs said as he walked away.

"At least someone does. What does De La Casa think of Werth?" Tony suddenly asked. McGee looked at the file that he had in his hand.

"Patient exhibits paranoia...Delusional fantasy, tendency towards violent outbursts." McGee raised his eyebrows.

"What does Werth think of De La Casa?" Ziva asked. McGee shook his head.

"Doesn't say." That's when a black car came up to a speeding halt. Everyone turned around to see who it was. Gibbs walked towards this stranger, seeing that he meant business.

"You're staring at the man in charge right now." The stranger said. He had short grey hair, sunglasses on, a headset and a rather expensive looking suit.

"And you are?" Gibbs asked as he stopped walking.

"I'm gonna find out what Corporal Werth's status is" He said smugly.

"So are we" Gibbs said knowingly. The stranger just smiled.

"Ray Vincent, Senators Public Affairs, your Gibbs?" He asked pointing to him. Gibbs just looked at the rest of the team who were stood staring at the two.

"We need to work fast, this could be a potential PR disaster." The man, now known as Ray Vincent said.

"That's always my primary concern" Gibbs finally said. Vincent put his shades on the top of his head.

"You see, the thing is-" He looked at the others.

"-In three days the Senator is scheduled to give Werth the silver star." He looked back at Gibbs.

"Your missing Marin's a hero." He finished.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter is more like the episode but it all gets better as it goes along.<strong>

**Kota will have more to say in future chapters. :)**

**R&R.**


	5. Control

The team, minus Kota who was down with Abby, was stood in front of the big screen that was in-between Tony and McGee's desks, busy working on their current case when a surprise visitor showed up. He looked to be in his late 50's. He has short grey hair along with a short grey beard, brown eyes, tanned skin and is wearing a grey suit. Similar to the one's that Tony wears.

"Excuse me" He said, making himself known. Tony, McGee, Ziva, and Gibbs all turned around.

"I'm here to see Thirteen" He said. Everyone looked at him confused.

"Thirteen?" Tony spoke. The man nodded.

"Yes Thirteen." Gibbs looked the man over. He was all business.

"And you are?" He asked. The stranger pulled out his ID which showed his picture and information on it, also with the two letter's, OS, in the background.

"Diego Sanchez, OS." Diego said. Once they all saw his credentials he put it back in his pocket.

"By Thirteen you mean Kota?" McGee asked. Diego sighed, obviously she wasn't called Thirteen around here, he thought.

"Ok let me say this again, I am here to see Dakota Jenner." Gibbs squinted and walked closer to the man.

"Who are you to Kota?" he asked. Diego looked at him.

"I'm her boss. And you are?" He asked.

"Gibbs. Kota's new boss." Diego raised his eyebrows.

"Ahh, so your the famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I've heard a lot about you" He smiled.

"Yeah well I've heard nothing about you." Gibbs retaliated. Diego just smirked. Gibbs looked over his shoulder to look at Ziva who was stood in-betweem Tony and McGee.

"Ziver, go get Kota." He asked. Ziva nodded and walked towards the elevator. She glanced at Diego as she passed him and he glanced back. Gibbs then looked at McGee and Tony.

"Keep working the case." He said, then looked back at Diego.

"I'll take you to the conference room." He said then started walking. Diego took one last look at Tony and McGee then set off to follow Gibbs.

"He looks like bad news." Tony stated.

"He could be." McGee said.

"Lets get back to the case." Tony said as he looked back at the screen as did McGee.

* * *

><p>"Abby you called me down here just so you could ask me questions about my life?" Kota asked? Abby had called her down to the lab because she had wanted to talk with her. She failed to mention that she wanted to ask her questions. Kota was sat in-front of the computer while Abby was stood in-front of her holding a clipboard.<p>

"Well yeah, if we're going to be working together what more fun way is there to get to know someone than a quiz?" Abby said smiling. Kota raised an eyebrow.

"The normal way?" She said dryly.

"What's that?" Abby asked curiously. This got both of Kota's eyebrows up.

"Never mind" She said slowly.

"Ok then, lets start simple. Question one - Where were you born?"

"Abby I have a case to solve."

"It won't take long I promise." Kota sighed, 'May as well' she thought.

"Fine, I was born in Los Angeles." Abby wrote it down on her sheet of paper.

"Ok, questions two - When is your birthday?"

"April 14th."

"A month after mine." She smiled at the blonde.

"Next question, do you have any brothers or sisters?" This got Kota to think. Did she have a brother? A sister? She couldn't remember life before she joined the OS. Only bits and pieces. She considered the others back at headquarters as her siblings but that didn't really count. She can't even remember her parents or their names. She doesn't even know if their alive.

"Helloooo, Kota, earth to Kota." Abby was waving her hand in-front of Kota's face to try and bring her back to reality. Kota looked at Abby, realizing she had gone off into her own world.

"You ok?" Abby asked. Kota nodded.

"Fine. Uh, no I don't have any siblings." She said. She might as well of said it. Abby wrote her answer down as if nothing happened.

"What is the main thing you want in life?" She asked. That was a bit personal. Even so she didn't hesitate to answer. Just as she opened her mouth to speak the elevator dinged and Ziva came in. They both looked at her.

"Kota, you have a visitor." She said looking at her new partner.

"Who is it?"

"Someone called Diego Sanchez?" Ziva replied. Kota's face turned to complete confusion. 'Why would Diego be visiting me?' She wondered. She got up and walked to the elevator along with Ziva.

"We'll continue this later!" Abby called and then went back to work. Kota just rolled her eyes and got into the elevator with Ziva who pressed the button.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WHILE ALL THAT WAS HAPPENING.<strong>_

Gibbs opened the conference room door for Diego who stepped in. Gibbs motioned to one of the seats for him to sit down. He took the one on the end so he had is back to the door. Gibbs sat in the one opposite him so he had his back to the wall. Diego sat back and looked at him.

"I'm guessing your sat in here with me because you would like to get to know me better." He wondered.

"I already have one liaison, it's my job to get to know who they work for." Gibbs stated. Diego smiled.

"Why are you here?" Gibbs asked.

"I told you, to see Thirteen."

"Yeah I got that. But I wanna know why you want to see her." He asked again. Diego sighed.

"Word got around that your liaison is Mossad. And I'm sure you already know that the OS and Mossad don't get along." Gibbs stared at him.

"So your here to take her back." He asked. The other man nodded.

"It's the best for all of us." Gibbs took note that the man had a gruff voice and British accent. Kind of like Liam Neeson's. Gibbs shook his head.

"They're partners and they get along fine. They've put their differences aside." He stated.

"For now but what about tomorrow? Or the next day? Or next week, next month? You see Agent Gibbs, Thirteen is so aggressive and dangerous that I almost said no to her coming here but I trusted her enough to do this." Diego was trying to warn him.

"_Dakota _hasn't shown any aggression since she's been here." Gibbs said. Diego leaned forward.

"You don't know what your dealing with. One wrong move and she will snap. You don't know the training in the OS-" Gibbs cut him off.

"Oh I know _exactly _what training you put her and others through." Diego clasped his hands together.

"Then you understand. She's coming back with me."

"And what if she doesn't want to?". Diego shrugged his shoulders.

"She has no choice. I have full control of what she does." Gibbs just eyed the man.

"There's always a choice. You can't keep control." He said quietly. Diego turned his head to the side.

"And why's that?"

"Like you said. One wrong move and she'll snap." As he finished the door opened to reveal Kota. Gibbs stood up. Diego turned around and saw it was his soldier. He stood up and greeted her.

"Ah Thirteen." Gibbs made move for the door.

"It was nice speaking with you Agent Gibbs." Diego called as Gibbs walked out and closed the door. Diego looked at Kota who was staring at him. He smiled and put is hands on her arms.

"Thirteen, how have you enjoyed your life outside the OS?" He asked.

"It has been...Interesting." She said truthfully. Diego chuckled and patted her arm and let go of her.

"Well I have some news. Because of the Mossad Liaison that's here you will be coming back to the OS with me." He smiled. Inside, Kota wanted to stay. She was secretly enjoying her new life. Her freedom. But she couldn't, she new that.

"If you don't mind me saying sir, me and Officer David get along fine." Diego lost his smile just a bit.

"Yes, but we both know that won't last long now will it." He said like he was happy. He patted her arm again and started for the door.

"Now pack your things. I'll be in the car." Then he left. Leaving Kota standing there. She sighed.

"Yes sir" She said quietly. She closed her eyes, secretly wishing nothing but to stay free from the OS world.

* * *

><p><strong>PHEW! That was long! R&amp;R. :)<strong>


	6. Could it be him?

**Just so you know, I posted a link on my profile of what Kota looks like. You just have to imagine her with bangs. **

**And before you guys start to think it, NO this is NOT a Gibbs and OC romance. It's not even a romance fic otherwise it would be labeled that. I don't do romance fics. Just so you know.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>DAKOTA'S POV<em>**

_It had been 3 weeks since Diego took me back. Even though I was only at NCIS for a week I actually missed the people and the work._

* * *

><p>It was 9:30pm and the Director was busy filling out paperwork when there was a knock on the door. She looked up at the door.<p>

"Come in." She called. The door opened to reveal Gibbs.

"Gibbs, is there something I can do for you?" She asked, taking her glasses off and putting her pen down. Gibbs stood in-front of her desk.

"Have you heard anything from Kota?" He asked, getting straight to the point. Jenny raised her eyebrows.

"She was only here a week and you guys are already attached." She smirked. Gibbs didn't say anything he just gave her a look. Jenny leaned back in her chair, she got back to the question.

"No I haven't. Why?" Gibbs didn't answer. Jenny understood. She smiled and gave a small laugh. She looked down at her report.

"It's funny how sometimes the people we know the least make the greatest impression on us." She said quietly. She looked back up at him.

"You know more than I do that the OS is highly classified. It's like the Mossad and CIA put together." She said. Gibbs sighed quietly.

"But, I can arrange the both of you to meet up, so you can see how she's doing. I'm sure she'd like that. And I'm positive you and the team left an impression on her too. Just tell me when." Gibbs then headed for the door.

"Tomorrow morning." He called. Jenny smiled then picked up her cell phone when the door was closed. She dialed the all to familiar number. It rang twice before the person finally picked up.

"Diego. Long time no speak."

* * *

><p>It took a while but Jenny had finally been able to convince Diego to let Gibbs see Kota. They agreed that they would meet up at Montrose Park. When Gibbs was walking up the pathway of the park he saw that Kota was where Jenny said she would be, near the entrance, sat on a bench the was close to being under a tree. She had her long hair down and straight. She still had her eye-skimming bangs. Gibbs smiled and walked over to her.<p>

Kota was busy daydreaming to realize that Gibbs was coming towards her. He spoke once he reached her.

"Kota." She then came back to reality and looked at him as he sat down next to her on the left side of the bench.

"Gibbs." He looked at her. She looked well...Besides the cut on her lip and the fading bruise under her eye. He also thought that her clothing could be hiding stories.

"Everything ok?" He asked. She gave him a smile.

"Fine. Is there a reason you wanted to see me?" She wondered.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing." He said simply. She nodded and lifted her left arm up to tuck her hair behind her ear, while doing so the sleeve of her black leather jacket had rallied up a bit to reveal a dark and very sore looking bruise. She put her arm back down. Gibbs gently picked up her arm and gently pulled down her sleeve. Kota watched his every move. When he saw the bruise he looked at her.

"What happened?" He gently asked. She pulled her arm out of his grasp and pulled her sleeve down.

"It's part of my training. I'm use to it, nothing to worry about." She replied as if it was nothing. Gibbs sighed. She reminded him of Ziva when she first joined the team. Now that he thought about it, the Israeli and Soldier were a lot alike.

"Who were you up against?" He asked knowingly. Kota looked at him in surprise.

"A very strong man. They wanted to see if their top guy could beat their top girl." She stated.

"Did he?" Gibbs wondered.

"No. He was close though. For the first time in five years I came close to losing." She just looked ahead.

"And how did that feel? How did the pain feel?" He was trying to get some feelings and emotion that had been beaten out of her throughout the years. She shook her head.

"I don't know" Gibbs decided to help her a little.

"Did it make you wanna cry? Scream out in pain?" Kota glared at him.

"Don't bother asking me stuff that has to do with crying because I don't know how to." Gibbs gave her a questioning look. She sighed and looked past him at some children that were playing.

"I haven't cried in 14 years and it never crossed my mind until now."

"Must make you feel a little sad." He asked. She squinted at him as the sun shone in her eyes which made them sparkle.

"I feel nothing." She quietly said. And that was the truth. She didn't feel anything. Physically yes, emotionally no. She is as hard as rock. She decided to change the subject.

"How's everyone else?" Gibbs nodded.

"They're good. Believe it or not they actually miss you and your mysteriousness." This raised a brow.

"Really? I was only there a week and they're already attached." She said dryly. Gibbs smirked.

"That's what the Director said." He decided to change the subject again, this time to something a little more personal.

"Kota what's the last thing you remember before joining the OS?" He asked.

"That's a little personal...And to me classified." She said. Gibbs leaned in a littler closer to her.

"Kota I want to help you and the others. I know what your going through." Kota looked at him skeptically.

"I know what they do when they don't get what they want. Tell me, what it is that you want the most in life." He asked quietly. Kota smiled a little.

"You know Abby asked me that same question. I never got the chance to answer."

"What is your answer?" She looked at him for a long moment. No matter how cliché it sounds...Could he be the one to make the one thing she want's most in life come true?

"To be free." Gibbs nodded. He new that Kota still had some of her heart left to show and that it hadn't been locked up completely. He looked to his left and saw a figure hiding behind a tree. He looked back at Kota suspiciously.

"Kota are you wearing a wire?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No. Why?"

"We're being watched." He looked around.

"They're security from the OS. They're here to make sure I don't lose control. I told them to stay back before you showed up" She reassured. He looked back at her.

"Ok." He got up as did she.

"I'll help you Dakota, one way or another." She smiled and gave a nod.

"Thank you Gibbs." And for the first time, she said the three words that she hasn't spoken in 14 years.

"I trust you." And she meant it. There was something about him that made her trust him. He smirked and turned around.

"I'll see you soon Jenner." He called as he walked out of the park.

"Likewise." She said quietly to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, I'm going bed now. R&amp;R.<strong>


	7. The Jenner's

Gibbs had just gotten back from meeting Kota when he walked into Autopsy. It was 9:00am and there was still no case so he thought he would go talk to Ducky who was sat at his desk. Ducky looked up as soon as he heard the automatic doors open.

"Gibbs!" He was surprised to see his friend, he turned his chair and stood up. Gibbs stopped once he reached the older man.

"Something must be on your mind for you to come see me when we don't have a case." The Scotsman said.

"I went to see Kota." Gibbs said after a moments silence.

"Ah, how is she?"

"Apart from looking like she had some rocks thrown at her she's fine." The ex-marine stated. Ducky nodded and turned to sit back down.

"Yes well, it _is _a part of the poor girls training." He said as he sat down. Gibbs followed and stood in-front of him.

"I've decided to help her and the others at the OS." Gibbs said. Ducky looked up at him in shock.

"Your crossing a dangerous territory Gibbs. So dangerous it could get you killed." He warned.

"Kota wants to be free from that world. She told me herself. She wants to live a normal life" Ducky just looked at him.

"Don't we all." It was more of a statement than question. He continued.

"When I first met Kota I could see in her eyes that she still had some life left inside of her that just want's to break free, I don't doubt that for a second. You and I both know what training she goes through...Killing innocent children is wrong and she knows it. She just doesn't show it. She puts on a mask." Gibbs stared.

"The most important kind of freedom is to be what you really are. You trade in your reality for a role. You trade in your sense for an act. You give up your ability to feel, and in exchange, put on a mask." He finished.

"What are you saying Duck?" Gibbs was confused. Ducky sighed.

"I'm saying that young woman may not be as dangerous and emotionless as they say she is. There is one thing they can't brake, and that's her spirit."

* * *

><p>"I do not understand why Gibbs is doing this. I mean we barley know her." Ziva thought loudly. She, Tony and McGee were busy searching the web to find any information about the OS that could help put it to a stop. Ordered by Gibbs of course.<p>

"Put yourself in her shoe's Ziva." McGee said without looking away from his screen. Ziva looked at him confused.

"Why would I want to be in her shoes?" Tony rolled his eyes and looked at her.

"It's an expression. It means put yourself in her position." He explained.

"Oh." She said simply and looked back at her computer. McGee sighed.

"I'm not having any luck. What about you guys?" He asked. They both shook their heads.

"Nope." Tony answered.

"It's like it doesn't even exist." Ziva said. That's when Gibbs strode in.

"Yet it does. McGee, I need you to hack in to the OS's system." He said as he stood behind him.

"Uh, that's one secure system boss." McGee replied looking at the grey haired man. Gibbs glared at him. McGee turned to his computer.

"Hacking into the system." And so he typed away. Tony and Ziva got up and walked over. After a couple of minutes McGee was finally able to get in. He was surprised too

"Wow, I'm in. That wasn't as hard as I thought." He said loudly. Loads of files came up onto the screen. Gibbs pointed to one.

"That one McGee." He was referring to the one that said "Soldiers Profiles". McGee did as he was told. Over 50 names showed up. But Gibbs was looking for a specific one.

"It's gonna take us a while to go through them." Tony spoke.

"Thirteen McGee." Gibbs said. The Agent clicked on the one that was titled "Thirteen". A picture of an innocent little blonde haired, blue eyed girl with bangs came up. McGee scrolled down a bit and another picture was underneath. It was a recent picture to show what she looked like now. It was Dakota.

"Oh my god." McGee said.

"Kota said she's been in DC for 14 years. She must of been about 10 years old." Ziva said while looking at the two photo's.

"She's been working for the OS since she was 10 years old. Just a child." Gibbs was disgusted. McGee scrolled down some more. This time it was information on their friend:

_**Dakota Mae Jenner **_

_DOB: 14/4/88 _

_POB: Los Angeles, California._

_Eyes: Blue _

_Hair: __Blonde _

_Height: 5' 7_

_Joined: June 8th 1998 _

_Terminated: No_

Everyone except Gibbs were all confused with the terminated bit.

"Terminated?" Tony wondered.

"If the soldier does not meet the requirements then they are killed because they're to dangerous to be let back into the real world." Gibbs answered. Tony and Ziva looked at each other then back at the screen. They looked through other profiles and saw that others had been taken at a young age too. The youngest was 7 years old, now 21. They also saw that some as young as 11 were killed because they did not meet the requirements in training. It made them sick.

"McGee, search missing persons. Kota first." Gibbs ordered. McGee started typing on his keyboard until the picture of a smiling 10 year old Dakota came up with the word MISSING underneath it. It had the usual information on it. It also said that she was kidnapped in the middle of the night while she was sleeping. The contact information was also there so that was the first thing Gibbs was gonna do. He started dialing the given number.

"McGee, check the others to see if they've been reported missing and find more information to help us get a case. You two help him." He ordered as he moved away from his Agent's desk and put the phone to his ear. Tony and Ziva both crouched down to help the young Agent.

After three rings someone finally picked up.

"_Hello?_" It was a woman.

"Mrs. Jenner?" Gibbs asked.

"_Yes_" She confirmed.

"Ma'am I'm Special Agen Gibbs, I work with NCIS. I'd like for you and your husband to come down to the Navy Yard to ask you a few questions."

"_What is this about Special Agent Gibbs?_ _I haven't done anything wrong._"

"I have information about your daughter, Dakota. She's alive"

"_Sweet Jesus, honey get the car!_" She yelled to her husband.

"_We'll be right there Agent Gibbs._" Then she hung up.

* * *

><p>Deliah and Trey Jenner both sat opposite Gibbs in the conference room. Gibss could see where Kota got her striking good looks from. She's the spitting image of her mother, Deliah, pronounced DEL-iah not DEE-lia. Only a much younger versions. Her farther had black brown hair and green eyes. He looked a little bit like Tom Cruise.<p>

"What other information do you have on our daughter Agent Gibbs?" Trey asked.

"Like I said she's alive and well, for how much longer I don't know." Husband and wife looked at each other confused.

"What do you mean?" Deliah asked, looking back at him.

"Your daughter works for a top secret organisation called the OS." He replied.

"The OS? We've never even heard of such a thing" Mr. Jenner said.

"Not a lot of people have. I called you down here because I need as much information from you as possible. The information you have may help shut this organisation down." They both nodded in agreement. Gibbs opened the folder that he had sat in-front of of him and pulled out a picture. He turned it around and put it in-front of the Jenners. It was a picture of Kota. The same one that was in her profile.

"That, is what Dakota looks like now." Gibbs said while looking at them. Deliah brought the picture closer to them. Tears started to form.

"She's beautiful." Then she chuckled.

"She still has her bangs. She loved them when she was a child." She smiled.

"She still looks like you." Trey spoke up. Gibbs finally spoke.

"Fourteen years is a long time. When you see her, she'll be a lot different from how you remember her and I'm not saying that just because she's older. She's a trained soldier. And I don't mean that in a good way." Deliah looked at him.

"I don't understand." Gibbs sighed.

"Your daughter is an assassin. Soldier is just a nicer term for it." Deliah and Trey had the look of shock on their faces.

"Oh my god." Trey said.

"There are other's like Dakota and you are the first of many families to help put a stop to this." He continued.

"What happened on the night Kota was kidnapped?" He asked.


	8. That Night and Day

**Thanks everyone who is reading this and who favorited it and put it in there alerts. :)**

**BTW: The flashback will be in italics but Kota's mother's & father's words will be in normal font. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>PREVIOUSLY<em>**

_"Your daughter is an assassin. Soldier is just a nicer term for it." Deliah and Trey had the look of shock on their faces._

_"Oh my god." Trey said._

_"There are other's like Dakota and you are the first of many families to help put a stop to this." He continued._

_"What happened on the night Kota was kidnapped?"_

* * *

><p>Trey took Deliah's hand in his. She kept her tears at bay and took a deep breath.<p>

"I remember it like it was only yesterday when my little girl was taken away from me. My little Kota. She liked being called Kota. She was...So full of life." she gave Gibbs a sad smile.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"I had just tucked her in."

_A much younger Deliah was busy tucking the 10 year old Dakota in._

_"Mommy?" Deliah finished tucking her in when she looked at her daughter._

_"Yes?" She tucked some hair behind Kota's ear. Kota just smiled._

_"I love you."_

"It was like she knew what was going to happen and she just wanted me to know she loved me."

_Deliah chuckled and sat on the bed._

_"Well what brought that up?" Kota shrugged._

_"Just thought I'd say it." She replied. Her mother smiled._

_"I love you too." She leaned down and kissed her daughter on the head._

_"Now you go to sleep." She said as she got up and walked to the door and turned the light off._

_"Night." Kota called. Deliah looked at her for, unknown to her, the last time and smiled._

_"Goodnight Kota. Sweet dreams." Then she left._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Deliah looked down as a tear made it's way down her cheek, Gibbs looked at her sympathetically. Trey decided to take over.

"The next morning, I went to go wake Kota up. When I saw that she wasn't there I thought she might just be in the bathroom. But she wasn't."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Trey saw that the bathroom door was wide open and that Kota wasn't in there. He then thought that she must be downstairs having her breakfast. He started walking down the steps. Deliah was busy getting dressed._

_"Kota!" He called while walking down the steps. No answer. He walked into the kitchen and saw no that no one was there. He then checked the living room._

_"Kota!" He called again, this time sounding worried. Deliah walked in looking confused._

_"What's going on?" She wondered._

_"I can't find Kota." He said looking at her._

_"She should be in her room, she's always in there." She replied. Her husband shook his head._

_"Not this time." Then he started walking towards the stairs. Deliah decided to check the back yard._

_"Dakota!" She called while walking through the back door. Nothing. She was beginning to get worried herself. She went back inside to search other places she could be._

_Meanwhile Trey was busy checking the rest of upstairs. He checked Kota's older brother's room. He was at a sleepover. Still nothing. He went back into her room. He could hear his wife calling their child's name._

_"Dakota Mae!" He said sternly. He checked her closet to see if she was hiding. When he opened the doors he saw that all her clothes had disappeared._

"When I saw that her clothes were missing I thought she ran away until I saw her locket."

_ Trey looked to his left and saw the heart shaped locket he had given her sat next to her lamp._

"She never went anywhere without it. She took it to school, friends houses, when she went out to play and even on vacation."

_Deliah came into the room. He looked at her._

_"The front door has been forced open." She said out of breath after running up the stairs._

_"Her clothes are gone." Trey added. He then picked up the locket._

_"Her locket's still here." He finished. Deliah put a hand to her mouth. Tears were threatening to fall._

_"Oh god. She's been kidnapped. Someone took our little girl." She started to sob. Trey wrapped his arms around her._

_"Listen Deliah, I promise you we will find her ok. I promise." Tears showed up in his own eyes._

_**END OF FLASHBACK **_

"The police searched for days but found nothing. After a week they told us to try and accept the fact that she might be dead." He shook his head.

"But we didn't. Only after about a year did we start to lose hope. Her brother Josh was devastated." He looked down. Deliah had calmed down enough to speak.

"Then you called." She said with a small smile.

"Is she here? Can we see her?" She asked sounding hopeful. Gibbs shook his head.

"She's not here, and I don't think you'll be able to see her until this is all over." He replied. Then the door opened and McGee's head popped in.

"Boss, found something." He said. Gibbs gave him a nod. McGee then left. Gibbs stood up and grabbed the folder he had. He pointed to the picture of Kota.

"Keep that." They smiled at him.

"Thank you" Deliah said. Gibbs then left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Not much I know but at least there's a new chapter. R&amp;R. :)<strong>


	9. Bring Him Down

**Sorry for the delay. College has been really hectic.**

**PS: _Italic _is Dakota telling the story. :) ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>DAKOTA'S POV<em>**

_Far away in the sunshine, are my highest aspirations. I may not reach them, but I can see the beauty, believe in them, and try to follow where they lead._

* * *

><p><strong><em>OS<em>**** HEADQUARTERS**

Diego Sanchez walked down the white hallways of the OS side by side with his top soldier Kota while giving her instructions.

"Now remember, once you have terminated them I want you to start your assignment straight away. No delays Thirteen." He instructed as they stopped outside of a room numbered 108. He stood so they were both were stood on either side of the door. He gave a her stern look.

"Do you understand?" Kota gave a short nod.

"Yes sir. I can assure you that this assignment will be a success." She stated.

"It better be. I don't wanna see you put in this room on the wrong side of the gun." He then gave her a look she had never received from him before.

"I want the best for you Thirteen." He sounded...Sincere? Kota didn't know. But she gave him another nod.

"Thank you sir." He nodded back and then walked past her. She turned her head to the side just enough so she could see him in the corner of her eye.

"Don't fail me Thirteen." He called. She then looked at the room's door. Without hesitation she entered. The first thing she saw were five soon to be ex-soldiers stood in a line. Four current soldiers were stood in front of each an individual. She was to terminate the on on the far right. They all must have been younger than fifteen. The one Kota was now stood in-front of looked to be about eleven years old. They all had tears in there eyes. She didn't really blame them. There lives were about to end before they even had a chance to really live it.

_"Alot of the time, Diego gave us the job of terminating. Seeing the looks on there faces was as unsettling for a soldier as it could get."_

Kota grabbed the pistol that was handed to her by the male soldier stood next to her. All five of them raised their guns and pointed them to their victims heads. Some of them shrieked in fear. The eleven year old gave Kota a pleading look. Kota just looked past it. Tried to at least. She counted down.

"Three...Two." She put her finger on the trigger.

"One." All five of them pulled the trigger and all five now ex-soldiers fell to the ground. All with a hole in the middle of their foreheads. The soldiers lowered their weapons. Kota looked at the others to her right.

"That's that. I will see you when I get back from my assignment." She handed the male soldier the gun back and then left the room without a second look.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AT NCIS<strong>_

The team were all stood in-front of the plasma next to Gibbs' desk watching some horrific things. McGee had pulled up a file full of video's. They were all titled Training 1, Training 2, etc. up to ten. They showed all of the training the OS puts their soldiers through. From murdering people to fighting sessions. They were in the middle of watching the fighting sessions. It had Kota in it and she was without a doubt winning. Tony winced.

"That's gotta hurt." He said, referring to the bit where Kota spin hook kicked her opponent in the head. He fell to the ground and didn't get back up. He was KO'd. Kota looked to be about fifteen.

"Can you do that?" He asked Ziva randomly while looking at her. Ziva just gave him a look. He looked back at the screen. McGee pressed the clicker. More clips came up of fighting, most of them were with Kota.

"These are all the fighting sessions, one even died after losing a fight with Kota. But the other stuff that was in the file was more interesting." McGee said as he clicked the clicker. A 19 year old Kota was stood next to Diego Sanchez outside of OS headquarters. There was a man a few feet in front of them. He looked alot like Diego, maybe his brother? The camera man was stood behind them but was stood to the side so he could get a view of the stranger. They listened to what was being said.

**_FLASHBACK TO SCENE IN THE VIDEO_**

_"You have no business here Cal, leave us be or you will be suffering the consequences." Diego said calmly. The stranger, now known as Cal, shook his head._

_"No way, I'm going to ruin you. I know what kind of business your running here and it needs to be stopped." The man said. Diego sighed._

_"Do you really wanna go down this road? You see Cal..." He took two steps forward and Kota followed while only a step behind._

_"Now that you know what I do I can't let you leave." He and Kota stopped. Diego was a few inches from the intruder. Cal decided to take a swing at him but before his fist even reached his face it was stuck. He looked and saw that Kota had a firm grip on his arm. She twisted it back so it was behind him and in a painful position. He yelled in pain. She grabbed her knife which was in her pocket and held it up against his throat. Diego scratched his brow as if it was nothing new._

_"You know what to do Thirteen." He said in a tired voice. Cal started to beg._

_"No, no please, I promise I won't say any-" Before he was able to finish Kota slashed his throat without hesitation. He fell to the ground and didn't move a muscle. Diego then started to walk away from the building. Kota looked up from her prey to look at him as he walked._

_"Come with me Thirteen. We need to take care of something." He said as he carried on walking. Kota looked at the dead Cal and then followed her boss. The camera man followed._

_(Then the scene changed to the inside of a house and with a family, minus the father, tied up on three chairs.)_

_It was the mother, the nine year old son and the fourteen year old daughter. They were all crying. Their mouths were stuck with duct tape. Kota was stood in-front of the daughter who was on the end. Diego spoke._

_"You see your husband threatened to shut me down. And well, I just couldn't let that happen. And here we are. I'm here because you all may know what I do and I can't take that risk." He said. The mother shook her head._

_"And I still can't risk it because you might be lying and even if your not...I'm still just going to have to kill you." He said. The son and daughter started sobbing. He looked at Kota._

_"Thirteen, the mother first. Best not to see her children die. Not first at least." He took a step back. Kota walked up to the mother, who was in the middle, and stood in-front of her. She pulled her gun out from her waist and pointed it at her. The mother looked at her pleadingly. Kota just ignored it. She pulled the trigger. Blood splattered all over her clothes and her children's faces. Now that there was no specific order, she turned to the sister who's scream was muffled by the duct tape. She repeated what she did to her mother, shot to the head. She was covered in more blood._

_She then turned to the boy._

_**BACK WITH THE TEAM**_

The team were just so shocked at what they were seeing they didn't know what to say. They watched their friend walk over to the nine year old. She stood in front of him for a second.

_"Finish the job Thirteen" _Diego said. Kota didn't move. She was staring at the boy, eye to eye. Diego looked confused.

"Don't do it." Tony said quietly.

_"Do I sense hesitation number thirteen." _Diego had asked sternly. Kota then pointed the gun at the boy.

_"Never." _Then a shot went off. Ziva looked down while biting her lip and playing with her necklace. Gibbs sighed.

_"That's more like it." _Diego said. He then started to walk towards the door.

_"Lets go home then." _He said. The video then ended. McGee pressed the button on the clicker until the video disappeared. Everyone stood in silence. Until a voice was heard from behind.

"Take him down." They all turned and saw the Director. How long had she been there? They thought. She then left and headed towards the stairs. Gibbs then started barking orders.

"You heard the boss. Grab your gear." They all did as they were ordered.

"McGee, you stay here. Track Kota's cell phone, you might be able to get a location to where she is and it might lead us to the OS." McGee got right to it.

"On it boss." He replied. Ziva spoke as Gibbs walked past her desk.

"What are we going to do Gibbs?" She asked as she and Tony followed him.

"We're gonna bring this son of a bitch down."

* * *

><p><strong>It's not much but it's all I got right now. Sorry about the lack of speech and appearances from the team. I'm trying my best. R&amp;R<strong>


	10. In Control

**I am soooooo sorry for the 3 week hiatus. I blame college!**

**PS: I have put links on my profile so you can see the type of clothing Kota is wearing.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>DAKOTA'S POV<strong>_

_I was one of very few to be let out into the world again. It was only allowed if you had complete control of yourself and they of you. But who said we had control?_

* * *

><p>Kota was sat inside a coffee shop with her partner just 10 minutes away from NCIS. She had her hair down and straight and it finished at the middle of her back. She wore a black leather jacket which hid her plain white t-shirt which only showed itself at the bottom. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and black boots that had a few buckles and fur on the top that also finished a couple of inches below her knees.<p>

Her partner, number fourteen, looked alot like actor Colin Egglesfield. He was practically wearing the same thing as her only without the boots and skinny jeans. Fourteen took a sip of his coffee while Kota looked out the window to her right.

"Day one." She said. Fourteen put his cup down on the table.

"Yup." He replied. He looked down at his coffee cup. Fourteen was only 18 years old. He had been at the OS since he was eleven and was one of the favorites like Kota. They had been partners for 3 years now since there first assignment when he was fifteen and Kota twenty-one. Kota looked out for him more than he did for her. She was like an older sister to him and personally he was glad that he had someone to talk to as a friend while at the OS. He was like Kota, he wanted freedom. For him, Kota, and everyone else at the OS. They were probably the only two that did want it as the others seemed brainwashed.

Kota looked at him.

"It's a simple mission." She assured. He nodded.

""I know. I just wish that it could all stop one day." He said. Then he folded his arms on the table and looked at her. She just stared at him without blinking.

"It will. One day." She said softly.

"When it does...Where will you go?" She asked. He gave her a small smile.

"I'd go see the world...See what amazing and beautiful things I've missed." He replied.

"The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched. They must be felt with the heart." Kota simply said. Fourteen nodded.

"Yeah..." He said quietly.

"What about you?" He wondered. Kota shrugged. She looked out the window again and leaned back so she was up against the back of the seat.

"I'd go find my parents. They're out there, somewhere."

"Alive?" He asked. She looked at him.

"Alive." She decided to change the subject. They still had a couple of minutes before they had to leave.

"Do you remember your name yet?" Fourteen had completely forgotten his name when he was twelve and has been answering to 'Fourteen' since. Kota hadn't met him until they were put together.

He shook his head.

"No. How do you remember?"

"I say it in my head or out loud everyday and I've done that since Diego told me my new name was Thirteen." She said.

"That's how he controls you, by stealing your name. If you completely forget it you'll never find your way home." She continued. Fourteen sighed.

"Yeah well, lucky me." He then proceeded to get up. Kota's eyes followed his movements.

"Let's go." He said.

* * *

><p>Kota and Fourteen had just left the Coffee Shop and were walking down the pathway when Kota's cell rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw that it was Diego.<p>

"Sir." She answered.

_"Hows the mission?" _Diego asked. Kota stopped walking as did Fourteen.

"We're on our way now sir." She glanced at her 5'10ft high partner who was busy looking at the street.

_"Make sure no one follows you Thirteen. You left half an hour ago, you should be done by now. It's a simple assignment." _He said a little angry. Kota looked ahead at the passerby's.

"I know sir. But they weren't there so we decided to wait." She lied. Diego sighed.

_"Very well. I don't care how you do it just get it done."_ With that he hung up. Kota sighed and put the phone in her pocket. Her partner looked at her.

"He mad?" She nodded.

"Oh yeah." They started walking again. The hotel they were headed for was just a five minute walk away from them.

"Keep your eye on everyone and every car. Make sure we're not being followed." She ordered.

"Got it." He looked at every face and car that passed. Occasionally looking behind him to check the cars coming the opposite direction. He noticed a black SUV coming towards them at a fast speed. The window rolled down and an automatic gun was pulled out. Fourteen's eyes widened.

"GET DOWN!" He yelled. Everyone around them heard him and suddenly started to duck like they've been in a situation like this before. Kota was about to turn around as soon as he yelled but Fourteen dragged her down behind a car as soon as the shooters started firing.

They could hear screams from all directions and glass was shattering everywhere they looked. They both kept their heads down. Until the firing stopped. This was their chance, or Kota's. Kota stood up with her gun drawn and started firing at the speeding car. She smashed the back window and made a few dents but that was about it. The car turned a corner and disappeared. She lowered her gun and stared at that corner.

"Fourteen." She called. When she got no answer she turned around and saw that he was lay on the ground while blood was seeping out of two bullet wounds, one just below his ribs and the other in his chest. She gasped.

"Fourteen!" She put her gun down and knelt beside him. She looked at the people staring at the scene.

"Call an ambulance!" She called desperately. One man pulled out his phone and started dialing. She turned back to her wounded partner.

"Your gonna be fine." She assured.

"Kota..." He choked out. She shook her head.

"Thirteen, my name is Thirteen and you know that."

"No, your name is Dakota...Don't let him...Control you. Remember?" He was right. She had forgotten for a second that her name was Dakota. He took a breath. he put her hand on his shoulder.

"I remember." She said softly.

"Don't forget." She shook her head.

"I won't, and you won't because your gonna live through this and we're gonna find YOUR name, ok?" She was trying to reassure him _and _herself.

"No. This is it...And you know it." He took another breath and closed his eyes. She started to panic.

"Hey, stay with me. Stay with me Fourteen." She said loudly. He opened his eyes. He looked at her.

"I remember..." He whispered. Kota's eyebrows furrowed. She was confused.

"Remember what?" She asked. He looked at her.

"My name...Justin." He took a shaky breath. She gave him a sad smile.

"Be strong Justin. Fight it. Fight it so you can be free. We will be free together. Then you can travel the world and see everything beautiful that you've missed." She said, desperately trying to keep him awake and alive.

"The most beautiful things...Cannot be seen or touched...They must be felt with the heart..." He recalled. Kota turned to the man who had called the ambulance.

"Where are the paramedics!" She asked angrily.

"They're 2 minutes away." He replied. She turned back to her dying friend.

"Justin, your gonna be ok." Justin used all the strength he had left. He lifted his hand up. Kota grabbed it and squeezed.

"Be free, Dakota Jenner. Live...Your life. This is your life. Choose to live it to the fullest. You're...In control...Be, in control." He was fading fast. Kota blinked. He took one final breath.

"You are...Operation Soldier." His hand went limp in Kota's. Kota stared at the now lifeless body of her now ex-partner. Her friend. Her brother. She let go of his hand and closed his eyes. She sat there for a few seconds. A crowd was forming. Sirens were heard. Dakota Jenner was angry. VERY angry.

"Goodbye. My friend...Justin." She looked up from her dead partner. She looked like she was about to cause a massacre. She grabbed her gun and stood up. She stepped over Justin's body and started walking. People moved out of her way, mostly because they were afraid of what she might do to them. She pulled her hood up to hide her face as a single tear made it's way down her face. She didn't even notice it. She forgot about the mission, she forgot about everything. There was only one thing on her mind. Vengeance. She was going to avenge all the men, women and children Diego made her and the others kill. She was going to avenge Justin.

She was going rogue.

* * *

><p><em><strong>DAKOTA'S POV<strong>_

_That goodbye was harder than I ever imagined. I'll never forget that boy. Why does it take a minute to say hello and forever to say goodbye? _

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! The team will be in the next chapter I promise! Sorry for any mistakes you see. It's late at night and I just can't be bothered checking. :\ R&amp;R<strong>


	11. Lilybet

**Again, sorry for the delay. Finish college on Friday for a week but I'll be a lil busy so...But I finish for the summer on June 19th so I'll have alot of time to finish. **

**Don't worry, the team will be in the chapter. This isn't really that much of a good chapter. :\**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>DAKOTA' S<em>_ POV_** **  
><strong>

_I am not a monster. I would never kill unless it was for a good cause. Killing Diego Sanchez would be a good cause. It would put an end to all that he created. He was my target. _

* * *

><p>Kota was stood on a hill that was covered with trees which looked over the OS building. The Sky was dark and grey. The flash of lighting could be seen in the dull clouds. The sound of thunder followed. She had the hood of her jacket over her head, hands in it's pockets. She just stood there, next to a tree, looking at the building like she could blow it up with a single look. <em><br>_

"Hello Dakota Mae" A voice said. Kota turned around the second she heard it. A girl, who looked to be about 16, was sitting an a rock. She looked similar to Kota only she had brown, brown eyes and no bangs. She was wearing all white. A plain white shirt and jacket with white skinny jeans. Her flat white dolly shoes with sequins finished it off. Kota furrowed her eyebrows.

"Who are you?" She asked. The stranger gave a light smile.

"My name's Lilybet."

"How do you know me?" Kota asked curiously. Lilybet cocked her head to the side a little.

"Everybody where I come from has heard everything about what you've done." She replied. Kota looked away, ashamed.

"Everybody knows?" She asked in a small voice. Lilybet smiled.

"Everybody know's something Dakota Mae." Kota looked back at her. She had no time for this. But when she looked back, Lilybet was gone. She didn't hear her walk away. She just vanished into thin air. She was even more confused than she was before. She shook her head, thinking it was just a dream. She turned back to the OS. She was about to walk towards it when she saw some people with guns running towards it.

Their backs were towards her and she could just vaguely make out the letters on their backs. Her eyes widened.

"No..." She took of into the rain. Her hood fell, letting her hair get soaked. She ran as fast as she could down the hill, trying not to slip and fall. Once she reached the bottom she ran full speed across the field of grass. Hoping to get there in time.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>INSIDE THE<span>**_** OS**

Diego was busy watching some of his soldiers train behind a window when the alarm went off. He looked up confused. The soldiers stopped what they were doing. Diego pressed the speaker button.

"Get to your rooms _now._"He ordered. They all did as they were told and left the room, as did he. He looked around and saw that everyone was running in one direction. Probably where the problem was. He started following them when he could hear gun shots. That's when he decided to pick up the pace.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>THE<span>__ TEAM_**_  
><em>

McGee, Tony, Ziva and Gibbs were all hiding behind some crates. The shooting started when a male soldier showed up and pulled a gun out, it was also what set the alarm off. They had taken cover when more started to show up.

"There's to many!" Ziva called over the gunfire. Tony and Ziva were on one side of the room while McGee and Gibbs were on the other.

"Ya think?" Gibbs called back. He stood up ad fired a few rounds. The others followed suit. They took a few down. They ducked behind the crates again.

"STOP THIS!" A man yelled as loud as he could. The soldiers seemed to of heard him. They stopped shooting but stayed behind their cover spots. The team and everyone else became confused. Gibbs decided to take a look from the corner of the crate. He saw Diego Sanchez walking in the middle of the room. He stood up as did everyone else. Gibbs moved from behind the crate and walked a little towards him.

"Agent Gibbs, what is the meaning of all this? You can't just come here, uninvited and kill my people." Diego said angrily. Gibbs kept his gun drawn. Thunder could be heard from outside.

* * *

><p><em><strong>MEANWHILE, WITH<strong>__** KOTA**_

It took her about 20 seconds to reach the building. She was soaked from the heavy rain and out of breath. She looked up and saw an open window. She could hear that the gunfire was coming from that room so she decided to make her own way in. It wasn't that high. Looking at the drainpipe she decided to climb it. She was trained to climb all kinds of things so it was a piece of cake.

As she got to the top and looked through the window she saw that everyone had stopped shooting and Diego was stood in the middle of the room. No one seemed to notice her, the heavy rain and thunder seemed to have covered any noise she made as she climbed in. A crash of thunder came as she dropped to the floor and behind some crates. She stood up and looked around the corner.

* * *

><p><em><strong>BACK WITH GIBBS AND DIEGO<strong>_

"Just wanted to talk Diego. Your people are the one's who showed their guns." Gibbs said. Diego gestured to the room.

"So talk. Just don't kill my people." He said with gritted teeth. Gibbs shook his head.

"Not hear. Back at NCIS." Diego also shook his head and smirked. He slowly pulled his gun out from his waist and kept it at his side. Gibbs watched him carefully.

"Sorry Agent Gibbs. Not gonna happen. Interrogation isn't really my thing." Gibbs narrowed his eyes.

"We can get a warrant for your arrest." By now McGee, Ziva and Tony were stood up and watching the scene. Diego chuckled.

"I can't let you leave. You'll put me out of business."

"You think your running a business?" Gibbs was disgusted.

"Your insane!" Tony called. Diego looked at him.

"Aren't we all." He said. He was about to raise his gun when a shot went off and it went flying out of his hand. The bullet also grazed his leg as it went for it's target. Diego yelled in pain and fell to the ground, gripping his injured leg. Everyone turned in the direction the shot came from. They saw Kota standing behind some crates.

"Kota?" McGee said quietly. Kota lowered her gun and walked towards the two men.

"Agent Gibbs." She said as she walked past him and towards Diego. As she was walking she looked up at the other soldiers. They were all holding their guns up.

"Put your guns down!" She ordered. They all looked at each other as they did as they were told. Kota Knelt down in-front of Diego so he could see her. The rest of the team had moved and were now stood behind Gibbs.

"Thirteen..." They heard the injured man rasp. He was in a great deal of pain. Who wouldn't be after being shot in the leg?

"How could you do this!" He yelled. Kota shrugged like it was nothing.

"Vengeance. I'm here to kill you." She said. She put her gun near his face. Gibbs took a step forward.

"Kota. He's not worth it. There will be no way out if you do this." He warned. Kota ignored him.

"That mission you put me and Fourteen on. They knew." She said angrily.

"They knew we were coming and now Fourteen's dead. He's dead because of you!" She yelled. She turned the gun towards his leg and fired. Diego yelled in agony. The soldiers had no idea what to do. They would never kill one of their own. All they could do was watch.

"Kota, stop." Gibbs said firmly. Kota continued to ignore him. She put her gun near his head again.

"You wanna know his real name? It was Justin. And he was so excited to see the world again. He had hoped to be free. But you took that away from him..." She pushed the gun under his chin.

"Dakota Mae." Kota heard Lilybet's voice but she didn't look up. Lilybet was stood next to her.

"Don't do this. You will be throwing your whole life away." She said.

"Do it." Diego dared. He was breathing heavily.

"Your a traitor Thirteen. I should of killed you when I had the chance." He said. Kota's hand was starting to shake.

"Fourteen and all the people you killed are better off dead." Her blood was boiling.

"If you kill him you will just be locked away again. You won't be free. Isn't that what you want Dakota Mae?" Lilybet asked. Kota looked deep into Diego's eyes.

"To be free?" She added. Kota closed her eyes.

_I trust you._

_Tell me, what it is that you want most in life._

_To be free._

_I just wish that it could all stop one day._

_It will. One day._

_See what amazing and beautiful things I've missed._

_They must be felt with the heart._

_Do you remember your name._

_That's how he controls you._

_If you completely forget it you'll never find your way home_

_Don't let him control you. Remember?_

_This is your life._

_Be in control.  
><em>

_You are...Operation Soldier. _

She opened her eyes and pulled her gun away. They were right. She stood up.

"Your not worth the bullet." She then walked towards the soldiers.

"McGee, call an ambulance." Gibbs ordered. McGee pulled is phone out and dialed. While Tony walked up to Diego, Ziva followed Kota. Lilybet did the same.

"Diego Sanchez, your under arrest." Tony said as he stood over him. Diego moaned in pain. Gibbs just stood there and watched Kota and the others.

The other soldiers had put there guns away. Ziva and Lilybet came up beside her. Lilybet on her right, Ziva on her left.

"Well done Dakota Mae." Lilybet smiled. Kota looked at her and gave a small smile back. She then looked back at the soldiers.

"Brothers. Sisters. I am Operation Soldier. I...We, have put an end to our suffering. You are free to leave if you wish. But be careful out there in the real world. Everyone's not as friendly as you'd think." A clap was heard. Followed by another, and another. Then all of them were clapping. It was almost like a movie.

Ziva looked at Kota.

"It's over." Kota sighed. She watched as the soldiers continued to applaud.

"Is it really. It can't be that easy." She mused.

"It was." Ziva replied.

"You all better pack your things!" Kota called over the noise. Everyone stopped clapping and turned to go pack.

"What will you do now?" Ziva wondered. Kota looked at her and shrugged.

"I don't know anymore. I guess I'm just a little lost right now."

"We can help." Ziva offered. Kota gave her a friendly smile.

"Thanks Ziva." With that they both turned back to the team. Kota noticed that once again, Lilybet was no longer in site.

Vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm working on the next chapter now. You might get two in one day. :) R&amp;R<strong>


	12. Spirit

**Kota's voice over will be in Italics. :)**

**Discalmer: All characters belong to CBS. Besides Kota and the other OC's. ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>DAKOTA'S POV<strong>_

_You can be as mad as a mad dog at the way things went. You could swear, curse the fates, but when it comes to the end, you have to let go._

* * *

><p>Kota was sat in the waiting room at the hospital. Before she started her new life she wanted to talk with Diego one last time. She didn't notice Gibbs sit next to her until he spoke.<em><br>_

"You ok?" He asked. She sighed.

"Yeah...I guess I still just can't believe that it's really over and that it was so easy. I mean there's gotta be more to it ya know." She said as she looked at him.

"Is there something you wanna talk to me about?" She asked. He looked like he had something important to say.

"Yeah. It's about NCIS." She looked at him curiously.

"What about it?" She wondered.

"I've read your file. Seen the videos. Seen you for myself. And...I think you'd be a good Agent." He revealed. Kota smirked and shook her head.

"I don't know Gibbs. Being an Agent is you, not me."

"Did you enjoy your week with us?" He wondered.

"Well yeah but-"

"Then it shouldn't be hard to decide. Just think about it" He interrupted. Kota looked down at the white floor.

"Don't stay long. I've got a surprise for you back at NCIS." He said as he got up. This got her attention back, she looked back at him.

"A surprise? What is it?" Gibbs smile.

"You'll see. That's why it's called a surprise." He then started walking to the exit.

After a couple minutes the nurse came and told Kota she was able to go see Diego.

* * *

><p><em><strong>DIEGO'S ROOM<strong>_

Kota opened the door and saw Diego chained to the bed. He looked at her as she walked towards him and stopped when she was right next to him.

"Why'd you do it?" She asked.

"Do what?"

"The OS." Diego sighed.

"I wanted to make the perfect soldier. I searched and trained for years. Then I found you. My perfect soldier. You were the best Thirteen and still are. And I still want the best for you no matter what my actions say." He answered.

"You could of stopped." She said.

"When you've succeeded once, you have to succeed again. It's like a drug. Only no one matched up to you." Kota listened intently.

"But you were much more different than the others. You didn't forget your name, I knew you wanted to be free and no matter how much I tried...I just couldn't break you. Always remember this Thirteen, I saved you." He said firmly. Kota was confused.

"How the hell did you save me?" Diego took a deep breath.

"When you were seventeen, when I discovered who you were. I had decided to terminate you because you were too dangerous." Kota was shocked. Although shocked might be an understatement.

"What? Why didn't you?"

"Because I couldn't destroy my dream. I thought I would be able to control you, only to discover how wrong I was. I could not break your spirit. I was never going to break you was I? And no one ever will." Kota just stared at him.

"What's going to happen to the others?" He asked.

"Their going home. And with a little help they'll be able to control themselves. I have to go, I've heard enough." She said as she looked at her watch. He gave him one last look and was about to leave when he lifted his free arm. She watched him carefully. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Take care of yourself. Spirit, who could not be broken." He said softly. He then let go of her and she left the room. Diego Sanchez was going away for a long, long time.

* * *

><p>After a 20 minute drive, Kota finally arrived at NCIS. She got off the elevator and headed straight for the familiar bullpen. Tony looked up from his computer and smiled.<p>

"Hey look who's back." He said. Kota stopped walking and stood by Ziva's desk who was sat on the edge.

"Did you get the answers you were looking for out of Diego?" McGee asked, he was sat behind Tony. Kota nodded her head."

"Pretty much." She answered.

"I heard you got offered a job to work here. You gonna take it." McGee wondered. Kota smirked.

"Maybe, if uh..." She looked at Ziva, who looked back. "If Mossad here doesn't mind." Ziva rolled her eyes and smiled. Kota fully turned so she was facing the Israeli and held her hand out.

"Truce?" Ziva looked at the offered hand and then back at the Angeleno. She gave her a warm smile and to her hand. They shook and had a truce.

"Truce." Ziva said.

"Aww, well isn't that nice. We're all friends now. Soon you two will be hitting the beach in bikini's..." Tony wondered off...

"In your dreams." Ziva said as she let go of Kota's hand.

"I think they already are." McGee said. That's when Gibbs and, to Kota, three strangers showed up. To men and a woman. The woman looked like she was about to cry. Before Gibbs introduced them he walked up to Kota.

"Have you decided yet?" He asked. Kota nodded.

"If it's ok with you." Gibbs smiled. He then turned, put an arm around her and gestured to the three people behind him.

"Dakota Jenner, this is your family." Kota looked up at him. Was this real? She wondered, was this really her family? She looked back at them.

"Your mom, dad, and older brother Josh." Her brother looked alot like her father.

_"When I saw them, I couldn't believe my eyes. My family was alive. It was almost unreal." _

"Kota? Do you remember us?" Her mom asked.

"Vaguely." Kota rasped out. She had a lump in her throat and she felt burning behind her eyes. Everyone watched the scene unfold.

"We searched for you Kota. We did." Her father said. She looked at him.

"But you didn't find me." Her voice was shaky.

"Only because you were locked away." Her mom explained. She held out her hand. Kota looked at it.

"But we're here now. And we're not going anywhere. I promise you that." Deliah said as she took a step forward. By now Gibbs had removed his arm from around Kota. He looked down at her. Kota hesitated when lifting her arm. There hands got closer until she finally took it. That's when the first tear fell.

"Mom..." She whispered as she closed the gap between them and they were in a tight hug. Her father and brother joined in so she was wrapped in three pairs of arms.

"We love you Kota." Her mother said as she kissed her head.

"Your still our little bit of heaven."

_"Little bit of heaven. Lilybet. They do sound sort of alike don't they?"_

The team couldn't help but smile. Kota was finally reunited with her family. Tears were rapidly falling from Kota's face. She opened her eyes and saw her mysterious friend Lilybet stood a couple of feet away, smiling at her.

"Well done Dakota Mae." Kota's tears blurred her vision, when she blinked them away, Lilybet had disappeared yet again. Kota just smiled and closed her eyes.

_"And it's raised questions over the years. Whether Lilybet was an angel or not isn't for me to say. Fact is, I don't rightly know what she was."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>PRESENT TIME (3 YEARS AFTER).<em> **

It was dark out and Kota was sat at her desk with a notebook and pen. She was busy writing her story.

_"But I do know she was there that Spring when I needed her most. I never saw her again after that day at NCIS. But the truth is, I suppose I didn't need her after that." _

Kota stopped writing when she saw Ziva walking towards her.

"We're all going out for a drink, do you want to join us?" She asked. Kota smiled.

"Sure, you go ahead, I'll catch up. I just wanna finish something." Ziva eyed her suspiciously.

"Ok...Guess I'll see you there." She said, then started walking towards the elevator. Kota turned back to her notebook and continued to write.

_"I still tell myself, that when I left Diego's hospital room that day, he wasn't saying good riddance. He was saying 'Kota, you are better off there with all those people'. And they are the moon shining over me. I guess I have forgiven myself for all the things I did when I was part of the OS. But even though I don't see them, Justin and Lilybet are always there. I feel them in unexpected moments. They will suddenly rise. And when they do, they do not go up into the sky. But further inside of me. _

Kota smiled. She put her pen down and closed her book. She quickly put her jacket on, put the book in her backpack and put it on her shoulder, grabbed her gun and badge and left for the bar. She still wondered if there was more to the OS than what she knew. Like why Diego gave up so easily. Either way, she was living her life to the fullest. She was in control.

She was free.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to all who read this and favorited it and put it on their alert. :) I hoped you liked it.<strong> **Can't believe I finished it! XD I'm reeeeeeaally sorry for the lack of team in this. I did my best. It is my first NCIS story after all. I will try and put them in my future stories alot more. Promise. :D**

**Don't worry, there will be more stories with Kota****. I just have to think of em. LOL.**

**R&R**


End file.
